Albus Severus Potter on his first year at Hogwarts
by Sam1ne
Summary: Will Albus' first year at Hogwarts be as fascinating as his father's was? Will he make any new friends or even enemies?


The story will be continued only if you like it. Hope you'll enjoy.

In case you find a spelling or a grammar error, let me know so I can correct it.

~Chapter 1~

Albus Severus Potter entered the first wagon he found empty and sat down. He was sure that his brother, James would have been with his friends by now and he didn't want to be a burden. So he sat there alone, looking outside the window as the mountains were passing by. A sudden knock at the door made him turn quickly just to see a silver haired boy by his age standing outside the wagon.

The boy smiled «May I sit here? All the other wagons are full.» He kindly asked. «Of course you can.» Albus replied. After he placed his baggage at the self above the seat, he sat down across Albus. «My name is Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy.» «I'm Albus.» Albus replied. «Albus Potter?» Scorpius asked as they shook hands. «Yes.» «Your father is famous in our world. I would like to meet him one day and ask him his amasing years at Hogwarts.» Albus did not reply. He knew that his father didn't like the Malfoys but as it was Albus first day at Hogwarts he didn't want to make an enemy. «Well, I know our fathers weren't friends back then, but I don't think that we can't talk because of that.» Scorpius said as he had listened Albus' thoughts. «Don't you agree?» he asked. «Yes. I agree.» Albus replied. «Great then, Albus!» he said and sounded happy. «Call me Al. Do you have any other friends on the train?» Albus asked.

«Well Al, I know some kids, because my parents are friends with their parents but I do not consider them as friends. They only manage to irritate me by destroying my stuff. What about you?» «I have some friends.» «Nice. Why aren't you with them, though?» « Well, I'm sure my brother and my cousins will be with their own friends and Rose will probably prefer to meet her own friends, too.» Al replied. « Rose?» « Yes, Rose Weasley. My cousin.» « Oh, cousin, I see.» «You don't have any relatives here, do you?» «No, I do not. I forgot to ask, do you know in which house will you be?» «No. I really hope I'll be in Gryffindor, though.» «Oh, nice! Just like your father and your brother!» «And my mother» Albus added. «Right. All your family and relatives were on Gryffindor If I'm not mistaken.» «You're not. Well, what about you?» «The house doesn't matter to me that much. But my parents want me to enter Slyntherine.» «Well, it isn't their choice to be made.» «You're right. But still they won't be proud of me.» Scorpius said and sounded sad. «Don't say that! You are their son, they are proud of you!» Albus said trying to make him feel better. «Thanks, Al.» He replied and smiled. «Did you get an owl?» Al asked after some minutes. «Yes! I named him Shadow. Cause he's black and flies away very fast so you can mistake him with a shadow.» «Cool!» «Yes! What about yours?» «I named mine Cloud, because of his gray color.» «Great!» «Indeed.»

The two kids had fun by knowing each other and Albus found out that Scorpius wasn't as bad as he had thought. He still wasn't sure whether to trust him or not, though, but he enjoyed his company and he was thankful that he wasn't all alone.

The time passed and the wagon's door opened once again. A black haired girl with blue eyes appeared. She looked at them and smiled kindly. «May I sit with you?» she asked. «Yes, why not?» Albus replied. «I'm Ellie Turner.» «Nice to meet you Ellie. I'm Albus and that's Scorpius.» «Nice to meet you, too. Aren't you excited for our first year?» she asked with a huge smile of happiness on her face. «Yes!» Both kids replied. «I wonder how Hogwarts really looks like. I mean I've seen pictures but it'll be cool to see it for myself!» Scorpius said. «I agree. I'm looking forward to arrive!» Ellie said. «Well, we'll soon be there. It got dark outside.» Albus said. «Right. We should probably change into our robes.» Scorpius said.

Each kid took some time to change into their robes and finally the train slowed down.


End file.
